The present invention relates generally to brick masonary and specifically to a facing brick that has superior insulation qualities.
The term brick masonary is properly applied only to that type of construction employing comparatively small building units made of burned clay or shale. Ordinary bricks are economical in cost and one of the most durable construction materials now in use. Bricks have been and continue to be one of the most important building blocks of a society. In fact, the archaeological excavator finds evidence that brick masonry can be traced back over six thousand years. Brick masonry has been and continues to be the basic unit with which civilization has been constructed.
Masonry bricks are classified as either building bricks or facing bricks. The building brick is load bearing and must have high compression strength, but appearance is no factor. In contrast, facing bricks are used on exposed surfaces where appearance is an important consideration. In fact, appearance is the criteria upon which facing bricks are graded. There are three different grades: 1. Type FBX-exposed interior/exterior, uniform size and color. 2. Type FBX-exposed interior/exterior, variation in size and color. 3. Type FBA-produced to result in non-uniformity in size, color, and texture.
Heretofore, bricks have only been graded according to strength and appearance, but this must change. As America becomes more and more energy conscious, no stone may be left unturned. Energy conservation must proceed with all due diligence in every field. Brick masonry does not provide good insulation in and of itself. Building trades have employed a layer of styrofoam insulation between the facing brick and the support wall. This practice involves extra footing space, extra cost of materials, extra labor, and limited means of fastening the veneer to the support wall. However, even though prior art brick is a poor insulator it is a superior facade material because of its ability to withstand the effects of weather, moisture, human neglect and abuse. Therefore, there exists a strong felt yet unfulfilled need for an invention according to the instant application, which provides a facing brick with superior insulation qualities, and thereby avoids economic waste.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as they appear germane to the patent process:
3,847,633 Race
3,936,987 Calvin
4,056,910 Hiatt et al.
4,128,975 Abate
4,159,302 Greve et al.
4,191,528 Boggum et al.
Of these references, it would appear the the patent to Greve et al. is of interest since he teaches the use of a composition especially adapted to be formed as a core for a fire door that includes among its ingredients unexpanded vermiculite along with clay.
Similarly, the patent to Race teaches the use of a building material of modular construction in which one of the ingredients in a slurry is vermiculite. The molded slurry is then cured so as to produce a body having the desired density.
The patent to Boggum et al. teaches the use of forming a brick from a plurality of layers, and a technique for adjoining different layers having different properties. More particularly, the brick has an inner surface facing a glass melt, and an outer surface facing away from the melt, an upper portion and a lower base portion. The inner layer is formed from a material which is highly resistant to corrosion by the glass melt, and the central layer is formed from a material which is less resistant to corrosion and is joined to the inner layer. Thus a corrosive resistant tank block is designed to provide corrosive resistant material in those areas most subject to corrosion.
Calvin is of interest since he teaches the use of a concrete block formed with two large cores separated by a central web. The cores are adapted to receive insulating foam during the manufacturing of the block so as to provide support and insulation.
The remaining references further explore the state of the art.
The invention according to the instant application is distinguished over the prior art in that a single unit, conventional size spacing facing brick is formed in two layers one of which provides a conventional type durable facade, and the other of which is a mixture of materials that render superior insulative qualities. It would appear that the configuration of the instant invention is not anticipated by the prior art devices.